


Just Imagining

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: Jihyo is sure that she's smooth. But she also knows she isn't.





	Just Imagining

**Author's Note:**

> this file is current with the title "i need some jeonghyo in my life and wil gave me feels" so sorry about the current title
> 
> WHAT IS LOVE
> 
> LOVE IS WHAT JIHYO FEELS FOR JEONGYEON
> 
> heavily based on @ ggsonce tweet "au where Jihyo is crushing on the new student until she discovers that it's actually a girl and now she has to deal with the fact that a woman can make her heart beat faster than any man she knows in her life"
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @ chuuwonhye
> 
> (proofreading? what is proofreading?)

It happens too fast for Jihyo to process. One second Jihyo is staring at the new boy who spends as much time inside the library as she does, and the next second the boy approaches her to sit at the chair across hers. Jihyo shifts uncomfortably on her place, she once talked to him before, though not successfully—completely Nayeon’s fault—, Jihyo stumbled on her feet after Nayeon shoved her closer to the boy on the corridor and ended up knocking the boy’s nose with her books.

(Jihyo helps him to go to the nursery and stays there with him until she’s sure that he’s completely okay, they talk as much as they can there— which is not too much, just enough for introductions and school year. Jihyo finds herself writing the boy’s name on her notebook while studying and wonders why he has such an unique and feminine name; she only smiles to herself and conclude that the name only makes her like him a little bit more than before.

Jeongyeon is nicer to her after the incident, and they starts to exchange ‘hi’s and ‘how are you’s whenever they meet. Or just smile at each other.)

“I’m sorry to interrupt you know, I see you’re busy, but there’s nowhere else I can sit and you were alone… Sorry to bother, I’ll be quiet now,” Jihyo can only stare at him as he speaks feeling her chest twist and her face getting warm, “You okay?” Jeongyeon asks, the concern expression makes Jihyo melt a bit inside.

“Oh, no, I’m okay,” her hand waves in front of her, “I’m just thinking about this exercise and the best way to solve it. I figured out how might end, but I still need to find the best way to start. And I think I thought so much that my blood stopped going to my head.”

Jihyo forces a laugh, but Jeongyeon genuinely laughs at her joke.

“You’re funny,” the state makes Jihyo’s stomach twist even more, “Well, can’t you start with the end? It can help you to find the start,” the lack of the loud noises of the school halls makes Jeongyeon’s voice softer. Jihyo arches an eyebrow at him; his train of thought could actually be useful, but still strange, “I mean, you need to start somewhere, you know?”

“I know,” Jihyo chuckles, “You might be right, I can start with the end.”

Jeongyeon smiles at her and goes back to her book—Romeo and Juliet, Jihyo sees, not her favorite and not the best Shakespeare book either, but she keeps her thoughts hidden.

“I don’t want to bother you, but I need your help,” Jihyo sees discomfort on his face for talking while she’s concentrated, she only smiles softly and signs for her to continue, “You know I’m new here and everything. Do you know any good clothing shop?”

Jihyo’s smile grows larger, “Of course, I can show you after class today if you have nothing to do.”

“Sure, why not?”

“Meet me at the school gate after class, I’ll show you around and take you to the mall.”

Jihyo swears to Nayeon that she might die if the time doesn’t pass faster. Nayeon teases her until she goes home because of course Nayeon knows everything about Jihyo and it’s just too obvious to her that Jihyo has a date with her crush.

“I’m here,” Jeongyeon says as she shows up in front of Jihyo, “Let’s go? I already told my mom that I might come late today.”

They walk awkwardly the first minutes, just staring at the places they pass—sometimes Jihyo would look up to look at Jeongyeon’s side profile.

The mall is relatively close to the school and Jihyo is thankful for finally getting there, now she can excuse herself to go to the restroom if something goes wrong.

“Do you have something to ask me?”

Jihyo blushes hard and averts her eyes from Jeongyeon, his voice doesn’t seem mad about Jihyo staring. The way Jeongyeon simply notices everything makes Jihyo’s heart flutter, “Ahn, yes, actually! Why you showed up in our school in the middle of the schoolyear? I mean, not that I have a problem with that, it’s just strange.”

His laugh echoes on her ears, “I moved to live with my mother, I used to stay at my father’s place in another city, but he got too busy with work and I’m back here to live with my mother and sisters.”

“You used to live here, then?” Jihyo asks, finally at ease with being beside Jeongyeon, “How many sisters do you have? You’re the only boy?”

Jeongyeon stops walking and looks at Jihyo, her head tilted and a questioning look, “I look like a boy?”

Jihyo feels a knot on her insides and her face blush even more intensely.

“You’re… not a boy?” Jihyo carefully asks as she awkwardly plays with the hem of the blazer of the uniform, even Jeongyeon’s loud and sweet laugh isn’t enough to ease her obvious nervousness, “Why do you wear boys clothes, them? You don’t like to dress like a girl? Or maybe… you feel more comfortable being a boy? No, forget it—I mean, it’s not as if I have any kind of prejudice about how you feel more comfortable. Don’t think I do because I don’t, it’s just that everything’s new and it’s too much information to process—”

“You’re stuttering!” Jeongyeon mocks sweetly. Jihyo feels her cheeks starting to burn even more, but the way Jeongyeon speaks helps to lighten the mood between them, “Do I look so much like a boy? I mean, I know I wear the masculine uniform, but that’s because my mom didn’t want to buy new uniforms for me and my sisters’ clothes are too little to fit me, so I had to take my cousin’s. But still, you’ve never saw me entering the women’s restroom? Or putting makeup on? Or changing in the female lockers for P.E.?”

“Actually, no. I’m dispensed from P.E. because of my knee, and I notice you more at the library when you’re studying or when we had those awkward talks… most of the time I’m with my friend studying,” her cheeks still burn, but she doesn’t care anymore. Jeongyeon doesn’t seem to be angry with Jihyo’s confusion, “And I never noticed you wearing makeup, I don’t know, you just looked… natural?”

“It’s okay,” Jeongyeon’s smile soothes the mood, “I think I need to start to be more like a girl, then.”

“Th-There’s the shop!” Jihyo points at a random clothing store in front of them, “I-I need to go to the restroom, I’ll meet you there soon, okay?”

Jeongyeon grins at her seconds before Jihyo go away at her fastest walk.

She’s inside a cabin in the restroom with her phone pressed against her ear, “Nayeon, I fucked everything up!” Jihyo screams as soon as Nayeon picks up the phone.

“ _Define fuck everything up._ ”

“I asked Jeongyeon how it is to be the only boy from three siblings and Jeongyeon asked me ‘Do I look like a boy?’”

Nayeon hears Jihyo’s breaths on her side of the line, “ _What do you mean, Jihyo? Calm down and talk right to me. I’m starting to worry, did he do something wrong to you?_ ”

“Nayeon, listen to me! Jeongyeon! Is! A! Girl!”

Nayeon bursts in laughter with the news, “ _Jihyo! You’re joking right?” Jihyo can almost see Nayeon’s face with the lack of answer, “Oh my god, you’re serious. Right, tell me, you don’t like him—her—Jeongyeon—anymore?_ ”

“I think that’s the biggest problem,” Jihyo takes the phone out of her ear and listens to her surroundings, her voice comes out as a whisper so she can be sure no one hears her, “I think I might’ve fallen even more for Jeongyeon.”

She hears Nayeon gasp and laugh loudly at her side. Jihyo hangs up right after, Nayeon would be no help at this moment.


End file.
